Dawn's Lopunny (PT)
Lopunny is a Pokémon owned by Dawn Berlitz. It is the first Pokémon she catches in Sinnoh, and her third overall. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Buneary, Buneary appeared before Dawn in the wild. Dawn tried to use her Ponyta to battle it, but Buneary overwhelmed it pretty easily. It ran off, with Dawn pursuing it. Buneary and Ponyta battled again, this time Buneary defeated Ponyta. Dawn chose Mareep next, which overwhelmed Buneary with its wool and Cotton Spore attacks. Buneary was defeated, allowing Dawn to capture it. In Vs. Bronzong, Buneary participated in a practice battle against Crystal's Buizel. Buizel didn't listen to Crystal, and overpowered and defeated Buneary. In Vs. Ponyta and Buneary, Buneary teamed up with Dawn's Ponyta to battle Crystal's Buizel and Misdreavus in a double battle. Buneary battles Buizel, but Crystal's team easily overwhelms them. Buneary is defeated by Buizel. In Vs. Kricketune and Roselia, Buneary and Mareep performed in the appeal round of the Hearthome contest. They had a good performance, but it wasn't strong enough to move on. In Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle, Buneary teamed up with Silver's Smeargle against a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. The two defeated them easily, with Smeargle Sketching its Bounce attack. In Vs. Zangoose, Buneary made an appearance for lunch. It has a practice battle against Ian's Chimchar, Dawn utilizing new techniques that she learned from Silver. Buneary is able to overwhelm Chimchar, Ian calling an end to the battle. In Vs. Pupitar, Buneary was taught how to use Thunder Punch by Clayton's Mr. Mime offscreen. In Vs. Lucario 1, Buneary had a practice battle against Ian's Riolu. It was Dawn's first choice to battle Maylene, going up against Croagunk. Croagunk was able to block and counter their attacks, and Buneary lands a surprise Thunder Punch. It is later defeated by a Revenge attack. In Vs. Aipom, Buneary appeared for lunch. It was then used by Dawn to battle a wild Aipom that she wanted to catch. Aipom's speed originally overwhelmed Buneary, but it was able to strike it with Thunder Punch, allowing Dawn to defeat and catch her. In Vs. Ludicolo, Buneary battled a Wailmer in a battle round of the Wallace Cup. It won with ease and advanced Dawn to the next round. In Vs. Stantler, Dawn decided to teach Buneary Ice Beam. They practice, though are unsuccessful at first. It battles Trey's Stantler, initially being overwhelmed. Buneary masters Ice Beam and defeats Stantler. In Vs. Drifblim, Buneary was used in the appeal round of the Sandalstraw contest. Despite a slip up, it was able to recover and advance Dawn to the next round. In Vs. Spheal, Buneary chooses Buneary to try a combo with a wild Spheal. It balances Spheal on its ear, then pushes up to catch it again. Buneary was then used to battle Spheal. Spheal overwhelms it at first, but Buneary uses Ice Beam to freeze Ice Ball so big Spheal can't move. Buneary can't hurt it inside this Ice Ball, so Dawn throws a Pokéball. Spheal breaks out, and Buneary defeats it afterwards. Dawn catches it then. In Collision on the Mountain, Buneary is used to battle the security guards around a satellite station. Buneary attacks the Golbat, then uses Thunder Punch to electrocute the grounded Pokémon touching the wet ground. In Vs. Stantler and Machamp, Buneary and Spheal perform together in a double performance. The two do very well, taking first in the appeal round and ensuring Dawn moves onto the second round. In Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival, Buneary and Cherubi are used in the double performance of the Grand Festival. They give a phenomenal performance, Buneary creating a mountain of ice. It helps Dawn to climb the mountain to obtain the brooch at the top. Buneary has made cameo appearances in Vs. Chatot, Vs. Skorupi, Vs. Flaaffy, Vs. Chingling, Vs. Grotle, Collision with the Enemy and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Raticate, Buneary made an appearance for breakfast, revealing it is one of the Pokémon that Dawn brought with her to Johto. It was intimidated by Silver's Raticate, which tried to take its food. Buneary retaliated by learning Jump Kick, knocking him away. In Vs. Hitmonlee, Buneary was used in the battle round of the Cherrygrove Contest. It advanced to the finals, where it faced Kenny's Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee's ability to stretch his limbs out made it difficult for Buneary to fight, being kept at a distance. Eventually, Buneary is able to sneak behind Hitmonlee to land some strong combos, it being enough for Dawn to win the ribbon. In Vs. Sudowoodo, Buneary made a cameo appearance. In Vs. Caterpie, Buneary is used by Dawn in the National Park Bug Catching Tournament. It battles a Ledian, though it is interrupted by a Caterpie messing with them. Buneary chases after Caterpie, and accidentally angers a Pinsir. In Vs. Castform and Electivire, Buneary and Cherubi performed in a double performance at the Goldenrod Contest. They performed well enough to advance to the battle round. In Vs. Grimer, Buneary joins everyone for lunch, and helps to search for Dawn's Caterpie. In Vs. Donphan, Buneary appeared in a cameo. In Vs. Ampharos, Buneary perfomed in the appeal round of the Whirl Island Contest. It did well enough to advance Dawn to the battle round. In Vs. Pokéathlon, Buneary is used in the Pokéathlon tournament. It lost the disc catch contest to Ben's Heatblast and won the Lightbulb Lighting. In the hurdle dash, it showed off the Soothe Bell it was wearing. It raced Ben's Fasttrack and was losing, evolving into Lopunny to be more of a challenge. Despite a good hustle, Lopunny lost the race in the end. In Vs. Klink, Lopunny helped train a Tyrogue to increase his speed. It later helped to drive off several Machamp and helped Tyrogue defeat Trey's Stantler. In Vs. Arceus, Lopunny battled against Jupiter's Skuntank. It learned Magic Coat and became immune to Toxic. In Vs. Lopunny, Lopunny was used against Nando's Lopunny in the Silver Town contest battle round. It is initially hit by Mirror Coat, but then freezes the stage causing Nando's Lopunny to slip. Lopunny strikes the foe, only to be immobilized by Cute Charm. This revealed that Lopunny was female. Nando's Lopunny quickly defeated her following this. In Vs. Entei, Lopunny was chosen to enjoy the hot springs. Lopunny and Ampharos battled Petrel's Muk, Muk resisting her attacks. In Vs. Hitmonlee and Parasect, Lopunny and Tyrogue battled together in a double performance battle round. They battled Kenny's Hitmonlee and Parasect. Lopunny used her attacks to help hold them off, able to freeze the field with Ice Beam and defeat Parasect. She was defeated by Hitmonlee. In Vs. Aerodactyl, Lopunny was chosen to help fend off Suicune controlled by Ariana. She used Bounce to avoid an attack, then used Magic Coat to repel a Super Sonic from Archer's Crobat. In Vs. Ho-Oh, Lopunny battled Suicune with help from Tyrogue. The two are defeated by Sheer Cold. In Vs. Chansey and Wigglytuff, Lopunny and Ampharos were used in the double appeal round of the Johto Grand Festival. Their performance got Dawn first in this round and moved her onto the battle round. In Vs. Roserade and Armaldo, Lopunny and Ampharos battle against Daisy's Audino and Wigglytuff. Despite their strong combination and Lopunny reflecting Sing with Magic Coat, Daisy's combination was too strong for them. Dawn lost the battle, as her Pokémon comforted her. Pokémon Tales: N In Shadow of Oblivia, Lopunny teamed up with Silver's Marowak. She used Ice Beam to follow Marowak's Fling bone, arching the Ice Beam to strike and defeat Shadow's Dragonite. Lopunny then used Bounce to distort Shadow's Gyarados so Marowak could defeat it. Known Moves Trivia * Lopunny was used in 4 contests in the Sinnoh region, and 6 contests in the Johto region. * Despite being one of Dawn's regular battle Pokémon outside of contests, she was used more for appeal rounds when used in contests. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Dawn's Pokemon (PT)